Jean x Reader: Coffee and Raindrops
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Jean has always been a very mischievous little horse, but when he suddenly drags a girl into his mischief, what could possibly come out of it? Rated T just in case.


She laid in her bed, eyes droopy and blurry with drowsiness. She had been this way ever since the rain started, and that was three days ago. She had never seen it rain so much, but quite honestly, she loved it. It was the perfect sleeping weather, and sleep was something she didn't get much of living inside the walls in constant fear of a huge monsters ripping her in half. But, there was one thing that was missing that would make this perfect weather even more perfect.

There was one thing that rainy weather was known for. Cuddling. She truly longed for someone to lay beside her on days like this, and even on days that weren't like this. She wished for someone to hold her close, and talk to her when she was upset. She longed for; Jean. Yes, Jean Kirschtein. She and him had been partners for a long time, but she knew he could never be with her. After all, even though Mikasa Ackerman had broken his trust a long while ago, he still liked her.

He would always blush when she was around, and he would always start talking to Mikasa even when she and him were in the middle of a conversation. Granted, Mikasa would usually try to get him to go away, but he would always follow her doggedly. It hurt her. She wanted to be the one he came to instead of Mikasa. She wanted him to talk to her instead of turning his attention to her. What did she have that she didn't? Why did he cut off conversations with her because of _Mikasa_?

She gave a heavy sigh, raising herself into a sitting position. "_Well, it can't hurt to just be friends with him. People nowadays need friends more than anything_…" she thought as she rose to your feet. She stretched, raising her arms above her head and then sighed in relief. She walked to your door, opening it slowly and looking down the hall. "Well, his door is open… so I guess he's already out and about," she muttered as she began to walk down the long hallway.

"(**Name**)!" She blinked, turning on her heel and seeing Jean running towards her. "Oh! Jean! I thought you were already outside…" she replied as he got in front of her. "Nah. I waited for you! I wanted to go somewhere with you today." She felt a small blush creep across her cheeks, and she moved her hands behind her back. "Oh? Well, where did you want to take me?" Jean laughed, reaching behind her back and grabbing one of her hands. "Come on! It'll be fun, trust me!" he replied as he led her out by the entrance door.

He grabbed an extra uniform just laying by the door and opened it up over their heads. "Come on," he said as he began walking out into the rain. She followed him, having absolutely no idea where he was leading her. They walked for a little bit until they both came to what looked like an abandoned house. "Jean…?" she asked quietly, and he smiled at her over his shoulder. "Come on inside, (**Name**)." With that, he opened the door, and a sweet smell filled her nostrils.

She walked inside with him, and he quickly shut the door behind her. She blinked, seeing that she and Jean weren't the only ones inside this abandoned home. Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, Eren Jaeger, and Bertholdt Hoover were also joining them in, well, whatever this was. She also saw a large pot of something boiling over a man-made fire in the center of the soldiers. She wondered if that was what was making that amazing smell.

"(**Name**)!" The soldiers said at the same time. She blinked, and Connie whacked her on the back. "Nice of ya to join us!" She smiled a little, looking at the group of male soldiers. Then it hit her. "_W-wait… I'm the only female here… I'm surrounded by men… oh my God_!" She looked at Jean, and then laughed nervously. "I-I think I should be going…" She felt a hand on your shoulder, and she looked to see Bertholdt on her right side. "(**Name**), don't worry. I sense you're distressed, and you shouldn't be. I know it may look bad, but nothing is going to happen. Trust me. We brought you here to show you something that we decided only to share among certain people, us to be precise."

She stared at him for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Thanks Bertholdt…" She noticed Jean scowling out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to look at him, he immediately switched back to his innocent smile. "Well, what exactly is it that you wanted to share?" she asked, the smell in her nose ever so familiar. Eren grinned, dipping a metal ladle into the pot and then pouring what it contained into a small cup. "Look what we got our hands on," he replied as he held out the cup to her.

She took the cup, looking at the dark liquid inside of it. "Wait… no… this can't be…!" she exclaimed as she took a small sip of it. She grinned, and then shook her head. "Ugh… I can't believe you guys got your hands on this… do you know how rare this stuff is?!" she asked as she took another gulp from her cup. Jean smirked, pouring himself a cup of the liquid. "You bet. But hell, I can't miss out on the chance for some good, old-fashioned coffee…"

She heard a small rumble of thunder come from outside, and the rain began hitting the glass windows a bit harder. "Well, it looks like we're going to be staying here for a while… hopefully nothing happens while we're away," she said as she held your cup against her chest. "So… why don't we play a game or something?" Eren scoffed, then took a small sip of his coffee. "Don't you think we're a bit too old for games?" She shot him a glare, and he blinked. "O-okay, okay… we'll play a game…"

"Hmm… how about we go around the room, and each of us picks someone to tell a secret? It can be personal, family-related, past-events, anything at all!" Connie suggested as he downed his entire cup of coffee. She smiled, and then nodded. "Alright, how about… Jean goes first?" Jean blinked, and then shook his head quickly. "I-I want Bertholdt to go first…" Bertholdt gave a soft chuckle, and then nodded. "Alright… well, a secret of mine… hmm… alright. You see, Reiner and I have been best friends for a long time. We didn't just meet when we signed up for Squad Training. We've been through a lot together."

Reiner then grabbed Bertholdt in a loose chokehold, rubbing his knuckles against the top of his head. "You're a knucklehead, you know that!? You always have been!" he exclaimed as he laughed. "R-Reiner! Quit it…!" Bertholdt whined as he managed to escape his grasp. She giggled quietly, and she noticed that Jean had at some point moved just a tad closer to her. "Alright, well… how about you Connie? You go next." Connie smiled a little bit, and then nodded.

"Well, you see, I didn't always have my hair shaved off. I used to have really long hair, believe it or not. I always took care of it the best that I could. And then, one day, my mother took all of it in her hand and sliced it off with a kitchen knife… I felt a bit of my manliness leave me that day…" The whole room was silent, and then everyone burst into a fit of laughter. "What?! It's true!" Connie exclaimed as his face turned red. "Oh come on! We're all just… imagining you with long, luscious hair!" Jean managed to say between breaths.

Connie stuck out his lower lip, and then pointed at Eren. "He goes next…" Eren managed to finally calm himself down, and then sighed deeply. "Alright, here we go. Well… Armin and I didn't always use to be best friends. Unlike Reiner and Bertholdt, I used to make fun of Armin too… it took a while before I realized that he was more like me than I knew, and then we became best friends… I feel really bad about it…"

She smiled a little, and took another tip of her now mildly-warm coffee. "Well, it's good that you and Armin are best friends. He really looks up to you, Eren," she replied softly. Eren smiled, and then pointed to her. "(**Name**) goes next!" She blinked, and then nodded. "Alright. Hmm… well, when I was seven, I used to want a pet bird. So one day I went outside and looked for a few birds to tame. Little did I know that birds can sense people from far away, so I kept running and running all over the place trying to catch a bird. I finally gave up, and decided to take a break on a small rock near my house. Then, a beautiful, bright blue bird flew right in front of me, and then landed on my hand. It didn't fly away in fear like the other birds did, and it let me touch it even. That bird came back for several months, and then one day it stopped coming back… my secret is that I still wish for that bird to come back… and maybe even stay with me this time…"

Everyone stared at you, and then Bertholdt smiled warmly. "That's actually… a really good secret, (**Name**)…" She smiled to yourself, filling her cup with more coffee. Little did everyone know that her story was actually meant to represent Jean, and how she wanted to be with him. "Alright, you're up, Reiner!" she exclaimed as she looked at him. He sighed, and crossed his arms. "Oh, alright. Well, when I was younger, I tried to dye my hair blue. I had found some of these blue berries near our village, and I thought my blonde hair was hideous. So, I crushed up the berries and rubbed them in my hair, trying to color it blue. My mother was furious…"

She giggled, and Bertholdt laughed. "I remember that! You came over to my house in tears because your mother gave you a whacking!" Reiner blushed, and glared at him. "S-shut up, Bertl…" Reiner then looked at the only person who hadn't gone, and grinned. "Alright then, Jean. C'mon." Everyone looked at him, and he gulped. "A-alright… well… my secret is something that happened recently…" She looked at him, tilting your head.

"Well… you see… when I first joined Squad Training, I ran into a girl that was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life." She felt a sinking feeling in her chest, and looked away to the floor in front of her. "I started talking to her almost every day, and she always makes me smile whether she realizes she does or not. To this day, she still remains the most beautiful, kindest girl I have ever met. And, I did something with her today that led me to finally tell her how I felt…" She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she did everything she could not to burst into tears. Her hands were trembling against her cup, and her grip kept tightening around it.

She felt a hand gently touch hers, and she turned to look at Jean, who was now extremely close to her face. "That girl is you, (**Name**)… my secret is that I talk to Mikasa to make you jealous… because I wasn't man enough to tell you that… I love you…" With those words, he closed the gap between the two of them, pressing his lips against her own. She felt an immense heat spread across her face, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, forcing her lips back against his.

She stayed like this for a few more moments, and then slowly pulled away from him. Jean looked at her, his cheeks flushed as red as hers were. "That's why I brought you here today, (**Name**)… I knew you'd ask to play a game… and I asked these guys to help me out… that's why I went last…" She gave a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Jean… you don't know freaking long I've wanted to be with you…"

Jean softly kissed her forehead, and then chuckled quietly. "You thought I was talking about Mikasa, huh? You jealous little butterfly, you…" She blushed again, and sighed softly.

"**_Jean… you're a jerk… but you're my jerk_**…"


End file.
